Can You Promise Me, Forever?
by MagLong
Summary: "Sakura, I came here to talk about something, it's urgent. I came to settle one thing." Syaoran looked at Sakura in a depressing face. "Settle? What are you talking about Syaoran?" Sakura just stared at Syaoran in curiosity. (Notes: This is my first fanfic, reviews needed)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : WHY?

In the city of Clow, there were two friends living happily in the same area. Their names were Syaoran and Sakura. They grew up together, went to the same school together either primary school or high school. After school, they always hang out together and enjoy themselves. When they were still in kindergartens, they would hold hands while they walk together. Their relationship is one of a kind and it continues until they can earn money for themselves.

One day, Syaoran was on a date with Sakura. They were walking by the streets and Syaoran saw a jewellery store. He was thinking to buy a ring for Sakura. "Sakura, wait for me outside. Ok? I'm going to buy a present….for….for…my aunt….aunt…Aunt Mokona! Yes, for her! " He said as he tried to hide the secret from her. He walked into the jewellery store calmly even though he was trembling in anxieties. Suddenly, a man in black suit waves his hand and smile towards Sakura. Sakura was shocked but she realises that man was her elder brother, Touya, who worked abroad in Nihon as an engineer. "Hey, why you didn't told us you were coming back?! But I'm glad that you would spend your holidays with us." She said with tears swirling in her eyes. "Don't cry. How's your relationship with that kid? Is everything alright?" Sakura just smile and nod her head. "Brother, are you staying with us?" Sakura asked curiously. "For this time being, I think not. I'll be staying in Uncle Kurogane house. Don't tell mum and dad. Ok? I want to make a surprise for them. You can always come and visit me anytime you like, I'll be free." Sakura saw Syaoran was standing in the entrance of the jewellery store so she quickly ran toward Syaoran and waved goodbye to her brother. "See you later." Then, her brother waved his hand too and said "Don't forget to contact me. Ok?!"

Syaoran was already outside the store after purchasing something. He watched how the two of them happily talked to each other. He was even surprised when Sakura elder brother kisses her forehead before parting. Syaoran did not know who the man was so he felt a bit edgy. He never asked Sakura who was the man that talked to her. Later on, his curiosity gets even worst until he suspects that Sakura is having an affair with that guy. As time passed, his relationship with Sakura became bad. Sakura does not realise that what had happen to their relationship. She always hangs out with her brother. Sometimes, Touya also gets worried about her sister's relationship and he continuously tells Sakura to keep on contact with Syaoran. Sadly, each time that Syaoran calls, she seldom replies. This situation kept on going until one Friday night.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Truth

Sakura and Syaoran were standing outside Aunt Mokona's house. The moon also was not showing itself and the rain was about to pour down. "Sakura, I came here to talk about something, it's urgent. I came to settle one thing." Syaoran looked at Sakura in a depressing face. "Settle? What are you talking about Syaoran?" Sakura just stared at Syaoran in curiosity. "Did you know how long our relationship is!? It's been ten years! Since high school! Do you even remember?!" "I know, Syaoran. But I…I just met…." "Met what?! Is he more important than me?! You skip every call that I make, you ignore every message that I sent and now, you don't even recognize me! Do you know what day is today?" Syaoran was harsh over his words. Then rain starts to pour down upon them. In the skies, thunder was roaring furiously and the wind was blowing hard. "Our anniversary? Impossible! How could I forget it?! No way…it's….it's….today…?" Sakura suddenly cries. "It's today. And, today I'll end our relationship. Goodbye, Sakura!" Syaoran turns his back on Sakura and walked away. "No, Syaoran! Please! Come back to me!" Sakura cried and cried but Syaoran still walks. Suddenly, he stops. Sakura ran towards Syaoran and she wanted to hug him but Syaoran collapsed before Sakura can even lay a finger on him. She was terrified and to make things worse, the rain would not stop.

Coincidently, Touya drove by and he saw Sakura trying to carry Syaoran. He immediately stops his car. He quickly ran towards Sakura and helped her. He carried Syaoran into his car with Sakura sitting beside him. Touya rushed to the nearby hospital to seek help for Syaoran. Nurses and a doctor were on standby, they were anxiously waiting for Touya to bring Syaoran to them. Sakura had called the hospital earlier so the nurses and doctor can prepare well. As they arrived, Syaoran was immediately brought to the Intensive Care Unit. He was in that room for hours until the doctor came out to inform that he is alright. Then he was sent to another room. "Doctor, is there something wrong with Syaoran?" Sakura asked. "Isn't that you guys have known?" "Known? I don't really understand what you are talking about, doctor." Touya was confused. "If that's the case, come to my office and I'll tell you everything." the doctor seems to be surprise by Sakura when she asked that question. Surprisingly, that doctor was Syaoran's family's private doctor and his name was Fai. They walked to the doctor's office. Sakura and Touya sat opposite to the doctor. Before the doctor started to talk, he looked at Sakura and Touya seriously in the eyes. "If both of you don't know, I'll tell you what really had happen to him." "Please tell us the truth, doctor." Touya eagerly wants to know. "I'm really sorry to inform you that, he has Fei Wong Reed's Disease. He's in a bad stage now. I hope both you understands." "Doctor, is that true? I can't believe this!" Touya was in disbelieved but it was the truth, so he holds his sister hand and went to the room where Syaoran is kept. Sakura cried when she saw Syaoran lied in the bed unconsciously. She sat beside him and remembers the good times they spent together. She regrets that she did not spent much time with him.

Later on, Syaoran wakes up. He saw Sakura slept beside him and a man sitting on a chair reading a magazine called the 'FEATHERS'. He recognizes the man, so he tries to sit properly but, he have a hard time doing it. Sakura wakes up in a dreadful look. But she managed to calm herself and hugs Syaoran. She cautiously helped Syaoran to sit upright. "Syaoran, how could you do this to me? Why didn't you tell me?" Sakura holds Syaoran's hand tightly and tears was about to fall again. "Please don't cry. Just smile for me. Ok?" Syaoran smile towards Sakura but his pale face made it harder to smile. "Syaoran, you know this guy, right? I always with him lately but I never told you who he was. He's actually my….my….elder brother, Touya." "Yes, I know who he is." "But you…" Sakura was shocked how Syaoran would know him. Because Syaoran never knew who he was and Sakura only tells Syaoran stories about his brother. In addition, Sakura also have less photograph of her brother and the pictures that she has were only when they were still kids. "How do I know? Well, remember when I said I was going to buy a present for my aunt? I was standing outside the store, watching you. First, I thought he was in love with you when I saw him kissing your forehead and thought that you had an affair but later on, I realise that, what a moron it would be, kissing another person's girlfriend. So I assumed the man who kissed your forehead was your brother or some of your close relative." "So, it was just an excuse for you to leave me? Syaoran, would you still be with me? I really love you more than anything!" "Sakura, I love you too. I'll be with you until my last breath. I'm sorry that I made that stupid excuse to leave you." Syaoran wipes Sakura's tears and gave her a hug. "Hey, why would you hide it from us? You know doing things like this will make us sadder. Don't you ever make my sister cry again! Do you understood?!" Touya looked at Syaoran with gloomy eyes. "I'm sorry. I'll promise that I'll never make her cry again. I swear to the bottom of my heart." Syaoran smiles brightly in his pale face.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Joy!

Suddenly, the door opens. A doctor was holding a piece of paper in his hand and he said "I think we still have hope! He can only be cured if blood transfusion happens! Do you have any family members that have the same blood types as yours?" Syaoran just shakes his head. "I'm staying alone in an apartment and I have no siblings or parents." "Then, there is no other way?!" Sakura begs the doctor to find a solution. "Have both of you checked yet? Hope is still shining brightly." The doctor tries to make them feel at ease. "Brother, this is the only chance. Let's help him." Sakura was desperate but she hopes that Syaoran would be cured. Sakura and Touya were brought to a room and their blood would be verified. Then, they were told to stay outside of verification room. Moments later, a male nurse comes out, he was the head nurse of the hospital and his name was Kurogane(?). "Good news. A match has been found. It is you, Miss Sakura." "It matches?! Thank goodness!" Sakura was happy and hugs her brother tightly. The news was quickly spread to Syaoran's ears, he was tremendously happy that he may be cured and he can live long enough to enjoy his live with Sakura. The blood transfusion was going smoothly. "Syaoran, my blood flows in you. Now, we are one. That shows how deep my love for you." "My heart will always be yours, my dearest Sakura." Days later, Syaoran starts to gain his strength back and the doctor said he will be strong enough to leave the hospital soon.

Weeks passed and Syaoran was discharged from the hospital. He secretly discharges himself because he wanted to surprise Sakura but in the end, he took a ride from Sakura' brother, Touya. The two boys joked and laughed. "Hey, I found this in your jacket last time." Touya was holding the thing that Syaoran bought during he and Sakura were dating. Syaoran was a bit surprised that Touya actually kept that thing. "How…? But I….." "Don't be like that. But, can you promise me that you'll take care of my sister? Better than me? You know, I'll be handling my sister to you. I really trust you because I know you are the perfect guy for her." Syaoran was out of words but he managed to reply what Touya had said to him. "I'll make your sister the happiest woman in this world. Mark my words." Then, Touya purposely drove to where Sakura was working. "Go in, spit out the words! Make me proud!" He kicked Syaoran out of the car and orders him to take the chance of getting a lifetime opportunity. Syaoran knew what he had to do and he rushes to the third floor where Sakura is working.

In that exact time, Sakura was heading to the cafeteria when she saw Syaoran running towards her. "Syaoran! What are you doing here?" Sakura was shocked but at the same time, she was also happy. "Sakura, I have to settle something urgent with you." Syaoran was out of breath and Sakura began to worry about what Syaoran would say to her. "You aren't going to leave me right? Please tell me, Syaoran." "Yes, I'm leaving" Sakura was in the burst of crying then suddenly Syaoran puts his knee on the floor and raised his hands together with a ring and said "But, I'm leaving….with you. Sakura, will you marry me?" Sakura was totally surprised and accepted the proposal that Syaoran made. "Yes! Yes, I do! I love you Syaoran!" Syaoran kissed Sakura and everyone who watched, clapped their hands and cheer for both of love birds. Year by year passed, they were happily married and lived a good life.


End file.
